passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage (*)
MAGE: Armor- Light Weaponry- Staves ' '''Mages are basic spellcasters but can pack quite a punch with their abilities. They can provide useful Support roles in groups but mostly they are a strict damage class. ''Main Class Thematics: ''Fire, Energy, Psychic. 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Fireball: '''Sends forth a Ball of fire dealing XX DMG to the target. '''Mystic Thread: Envelopes the target in an aura that weaves them bound in place for 6 seconds. Any damage will break the fragile thread. 20 sec cooldown. (2) Mystic Bolt: '''Sends a quick and light bolt of Energy at the target dealing XX Small-DMG (4) '''Burn: '''Burns the target with a heavy flame dealing XX Small-DMG and XX Large-DMG over 22 seconds. (6) '''Mental Surge: '''Raises the targets total Mana by 25%. Lasts 30 minutes. Only one '''Surge '''Buff may be active at a time on a target. (8) '''PsyBurn: (Instant) Burns the enemies mind dealing XX DMG. 6 second cooldown. (10) Blaze: Sends a wave of Fire at the target dealing XX DMG to the opponent and 50% of the initial DMG to the closest surrounding 3 enemies. 6 second cooldown. (10) Phase: '''Enter a phantasmal phase increasing your run speed by 20% and giving you an 50% chance to dodge Melee Attacks and Spells for 6 seconds. 30 second cooldown. (14) '''PsyBeam: '''Channels a beam of Energy at the target dealing XX DMG over 6 seconds. (18) '''Power Fade: '''Decreases the targets Melee DMG by 20%. Lasts 10 seconds. Only one '''Fade '''Spell may be active on a target at a time. (18) '''Magic Fade: '''Decreases the targets Spell DMG by 20%. Lasts 10 seconds. Only one '''Fade '''Spell may be active on a target at a time. (20) '''Mind Pinch: Steals Energy from the Target giving you a Buff that stacks over 10 seconds, stacking 1 time every 2 seconds stacking up to up to 5 times. When 5 stacks of Mind Pinch are on you, you may use Mind Burst using this will consume the stacks. (20) Mind Burst: '''Send an explosion at the enemy dealing XX Small-DMG over 4 seconds coming in fast 0.5 second waves. Can only be used if you have 5 stacks of '''Mind Pinch on you. (20) Burning Surge: Raises the total DMG of all your Fire Spells by 15%. Lasts 20 minutes. Only one Surge '''Buff may be active at a time on a target. (Usable only on self) (20) '''Psychic Surge: '''Raises the total DMG of all your Psy spells by 15%. Lasts 20 minutes. Only one '''Surge '''Buff may be active at a time on a target. (Usable only on self) (20) '''Crystal Rain: '(Instant) Places an array of Crystal Rain around the Area providing a +10% speed to Spell-Casting to your party. Lasts 10 seconds. 20 second cooldown. (20) '''Mental Recovery: '''Recovers XX of your Mana. 2 minute cooldown. (26) '''PsyBlast: '(Instant) (Usable only after casting '''PsyBurn) Blasts the target for XX Large-DMG. 8 second cooldown. (30) Meteor: '''(5 second cast time) Sends a Fiery Meteor at the target dealing XX Large-DMG. (36) '''Energy Ball: '''Sends forth a Ball of Energy to spin around the target decreasing movement speed by 50% over 10 seconds. Every second the Ball spins the target gains back 5% of movement speed back until the Ball disappears. 40 second cooldown. (36) '''Aegis Fade: Decreases the targets Armor by 20%. Lasts 20 seconds. Only one Fade '''Spell may be active on a target at a time. (36) '''Energy Fade: Decreases the targets Health by 20%. Lasts 8 seconds. Only one Fade '''Spell may be active on a target at a time. (40) '''Mind Control: '''Allows the Mage to control the actions and movement of a select NPC for up to 12 seconds. Any DMG will break the control. 30 second cooldown. (40) '''Speed Fade: '''Decreases the targets Spell-Casting & Attack Speed by 30%. Lasts 14 seconds. Only one '''Fade '''Spell may be active on a target at a time. (50) '''Ignite: (Instant) Ignites the target dealing XX Large-DMG over 16 seconds. If the target is affected by Burn '''when Ignites DMG ends it will do XX Small-DMG to the target. (50) '''Brilliant Surge: '''Increases your total DMG of Fire and Psy Spells by 15% and Increases your total Mana by 15%. Lasts 10 minutes Only one '''Surge '''Buff may be active at a time on a target. (Usable only on self) (50) '''Aura Bolt: '''Sends forth a quick Missile of Energy to the target dealing XX DMG. 4 second cooldown. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) ''Wisdom (DPS/Support), Power (DPS), (DPS)'' Wisdom: Specializes in a mix of Fire and Psy spells, Spells that disable the opponent, and Buffs that help Spell Casters. Power: Specializes in Heavy Fire-Spells that cost alot of Mana. ''Energy: ''Specializes in a well balanced Psy-DPS with good Mana efficiency.